


his biggest what if

by hitsatsu



Category: Magic: The Gathering, Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-10
Updated: 2013-04-10
Packaged: 2017-12-08 02:09:20
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 436
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/755763
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hitsatsu/pseuds/hitsatsu
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>when percy is sent ogygia island what if he stayed and then nico became the prophecy child<br/>in this story nico fails and so kronos comes to find the last threats to his rule</p>
<p>story will start off as a story and then it will become one shots about percy meeting other planes walkers</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> not sure why but when i do chapters i cant do long ones i hope to do quantity though

Percy pov

"This raft will take you wherever you desire," Calypso promised "it is quite safe." i took her hand, but she let it slip out of mine.  
"Maybe i can visit you," I said  
she shook her head.  
"No man ever find Ogygia twice, Percy. when you leave, i will never see you aga-"  
"I'm not going" I interrupted her "I'll stay with you i can tell this now that prophesy wasn't meant for me" i stated 'Nico i leave the fate of our world to you.'  
"But Percy your friends," Calypso started  
"Can deal with it," I said as i grabbed her and kissed her deeply. The prophecy is meant for you Nico the son of Hades, to bring peace to Olympus.  
It was meant for Bianca but she broke the prophecy. who better to disappear in the land without rain then the son of sea god.  
You Nico shall unite the gods bring hades back into the fold and keep it protected forever.  
I broke of the kiss so i could write a note to Annabeth simply saying 'its Nico teach him'. I put it on the raft and kicked it away.  
i turned back to Calypso and we joined in an embrace then she slowly led me to her bed.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> for a bit it is percy watching nico do quests as he gets closer to 16  
> and also poseidon came and percy explained his reasons so poseidon gave them a gift that allows them to sea the world

percy pov  
I watched nico training although i barely recognized him he looked about 14 now, he was fighting Clarissa and winning.  
"C'mon punk prove to me how good you are." she said as she swung her great sword at his midsection he parried it and then palmed her chest, she stumbled and almost fell but she got back up and charged him.  
Nico jumped forward and grabbed her around the waist and heaved he threw her over him into the ground, then he put his sword to her neck.  
"Dammit i will beat you one day" clarissa yelled, Nico smiled and grabbed her hand and pulled her up.  
"maybe one day but not any day soon" Nico told her, she smiled then walked off. As soon as she was out of sight he looked right at me and said.  
"Now who's spying on me" While iv been on this island calypso has taught me a lot of her magic as I've taught her how to fight i sent a sea breeze to him.  
"Poseidon?" he asked cocking his head to the side.  
"Nico you've been summoned to the oracle" yelled a small kid who couldn't be more than 9 years old.  
"I'm coming" He yelled back then he bowed to the screen and walked off. I started smiling his already started.

**Author's Note:**

> this is the first chapter give me suggestions on how i could improve


End file.
